Golfers and distractions are the antithesis of two peas in a pod. Concentration is the name of the game and concentration is difficult when one swings the putter and a fishing reel rattles or when one realizes in the midst of one's swing that the head of the putter may hit the golf ball exactly where the fishing line has been attached.
Fishing reels rattle when golfers use prior art apparatus that poorly mount the fishing reel to the golf club. A conventional fishing reel has a base or mount that has a flat underside. The flat underside engages a flat receptor on the conventional fishing rod. However, the conventional golf club has no such flat receptor, but instead usually includes a handle and shaft that have cylindrical outer surfaces or a frustoconical outer surfaces. Such a round surface of the shaft or handle interacts poorly with a flat underside because these two surfaces tend to pivot relative to each other upon making contact.
Fishing line may be attached to the golf ball at one or more locations. When attached at two or more locations, the chances are maximized that the putting club head hits the ball where the line is attached to the ball. This is undesirable. When attached at two or more locations, it may be no longer convenient to play the game because one must bend down to reposition the ball prior to putting so that the attachment location is out of the way. Even when attached at one location, and even if one carefully and slowly reels in the ball so that the attachment location is momentarily out of the way and so that it appears that the head of the putter will make contact with an original and unaltered location on the dimpled surface of the golf ball, chances are high that the attachment location will roll to the wrong spot.